Long Kiss Goodbye
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Kisah cinta yang telah dipisahkan oleh dua alam, Sasuke, Sakura. Dan ketika Sasuke hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah apa yang Tuhan tetapkan. "Sakura, when we'll meet again?" -SasuSaku fiction. Terinspirasi dari Ost. Naruto-Long Kiss Goodbye. Read n review please !


**Long Kiss Goodbye**

Hajimemashite, saya Sora! Saya author newbie yang masih unyu-unyu #plak. Oke langsung saja ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu ending Naruto Shippuden yang berjudul Long Kiss Goodbye.

Oke, silahkan menikmati!

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Long Kiss Goodbye ****by**** Sora Kamikaze K**

**Characters : Sasuke, Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and angst**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya. #sok**

**Note : OOC, canon, dll.**

* * *

Hari sudah malam, rembulan mulai menampakkan cahayanya, bentuknya bulat penuh, ya, bulan purnama memang indah. Tak ada kapas hitam yang menghalangi sinarnya. Bintang-bintang seakan mempercantik pemandangan malam ini.

Langit gelap dan sunyi, namun seakan bisa ditepis dengan keramaian kota Konoha malam ini. Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 telah usai 5 tahun yang lalu, Naruto pun dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Sebagai hokage, ia tak punya waktu luang. Jadi Sang Rokudaime Hokage hanya bisa menatap nanar pemandangan luar, dimana semua penduduk desa bersuka cita saat perayaan tahun baru.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura lah yang pergi berdua, tanpa Naruto. Sasuke, ya, pemuda itu akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. Ia bersusah payah mengembalikan kepercayaan orang-orang Konoha padanya. Selama ini, hanya rookie 12 yang selalu mendukung dirinya. Terlebih lagi Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke melirik sejenak gadis yang sedang mengoceh tak jelas disampingnya, Sakura. Gadis itulah satu-satunya wanita yang berada didekatnya, walaupun ia pernah mencoba membunuh gadis musim semi itu, tapi Sakura tetap berada di sampingnya. Tak ada kata selain 'terimakasih' yang selalu menginang di kepala mantan nuke-nin itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayolah..."

"Tidak."

"Huh... ya sudah kalau begitu."

Sakura sengaja mengajak kekasihnya untuk mampir ke toko dango untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi kosong. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tak nafsu makan, akhirnya Sakura hanya diam, diam ditengah ramainya jalan pusat Konoha. Namun ia serentak kaget ketika lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke, membawa mereka menjauhi keramaian.

Sakura bungkam, dia hanya menatap punggung pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu. Ia ingat dulu bagaimana dia bersikeras meninggalkan desa untuk membalas dendam, ia juga ingat bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke untuk mendapat kepercayaan orang-orang desa.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura, tapi Sasuke tak menjawab, ia tetap menggandeng tangan Sakura, semakin jauh dari keramaian.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, membuat jidat gadis dibelakangnya beradu dengan punggung Sasuke. Sakura mengaduh dan membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan protes sebelum-

"Wah, indah sekali~!"

-dia melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah danau tempat Sasuke berlatih goukakyuu no jutsu (jurus bola api) saat masih kecil. Air danau itu semakin indah karena pantulan sinar bulan purnama dan beberapa kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Sangat indah...

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Gadis musim semi itu menoleh kearah Sasuke. Masih tetap tersenyum menunggu kalimat dari kekasihnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Ia tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang romantis. Tapi setidaknya itu tak berlaku untuk sekarang.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Mata Sakura membulat, jantungnya mendadak berdegub kencang. Ia memastikan indra mendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berkata begitu dengan wajah datar? Sudahlah, itu memang sifatnya bukan? Ia berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan dimata onyx itu, tak ada. Tak ada kebohongan yang ia temukan. Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya, mimpikah aku?

"Aku serius Saku," ucap Sasuke seakan mengetahui apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Sasuke memang serius. Bahkan gandengan tangan kedua insan itu tak lepas sedari tadi. Semakin erat.

Sakura senang, siapa sih yang tak bahagia bila kekasih tercinta melamarmu? Hanya saja, entah kenapa keraguan yang mengganjal hatinya. Ah, tidak, jauhkan pikiran buruk itu Sakura, pikirnya.

Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari gadis rambut pink itu. Melepaskan gandengannya sejenak untuk memetik sebuah bunga berwarna merah di tepi danau. Memberikannya pada Sakura tanpa berkata apapun –namun ia tersenyum tipis. Sakura tersenyum lagi, lebih merekah daripada sebelumnya, lalu berkata, "Tentu, Sasuke-kun."

Dilamar, tanpa kalimat romantis, hanya sebuah bunga. Mereka ditemani terangnya cahaya bulan purnama dengan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan diatas danau. Mereka bahagia, tentu. Masing-masih wajah mereka menghangat, terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipi keduanya.

"Besok aku ada misi kelas S, apa kau mau menungguku beberapa hari?" ucap Sasuke datar seperti biasa, Sakura menghela napas. Namun melihat sorot Sasuke seperti berharap akan dirinya, Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Iya, aku menunggumu, Sasuke-kun, tapi berjanjilah kau akan kembali," ucapnya seraya tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku pasti kembali."

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu melangkah menjauhi Sakura yang diam, masih memegang erat bunga pemberian darinya, "Aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

_I have this nagging feeling, that I'll never see you again..._

.

.

"Kapan kau kembali, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura.

Semilir angin malam yang dingin tak dapat menggoyahkan dirinya untuk pergi tidur walau sebentar. Beberapa kunang-kunang berterbangan kesana kemari, sedikit membantu menerangi dewa malam. Sebuah benda antariksa berbentuk bulat tengah menjalankan tugasnya, malam ini bulan purnama lagi. Artinya sudah sebulan berlalu.

"Kau dimana? _Ne_, Sasuke-kun?"

Sudah jelas, Sakura sedang menunggu. Menunggu pemuda berambut reven itu kembali ke desa. Janji yang hanya pergi beberapa hari pupus sudah, Sasuke mengingkarinya. Sakura mulai khawatir, kalau Sasuke takkan pernah kembali...

Tidak!

Gadis musim semi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis perasaan buruk itu jauh-jauh. Sasuke pasti kembali, walaupun terlambat beberapa minggu, pikirnya optimis. Masih ingat betul bagaimana Sasuke melamarnya bulan lalu. Menjadikannya calon istri untuk pemuda itu.

Sakura melirik bunga merah yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya bulan lalu. Bunga itu ajaib, sebulan berlalu tapi keadaannya masih terlihat segar. Kelopak nya masih berwarna merah marun, tidak ada yang berubah.

Terbayang lagi kenangan pahit dan manis bersama Sasuke. Bahkan ketika menyatakan cintanya pun ia tak berkata romantis, memang tak pernah, tapi dia selalu serius dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Namun, kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu melanggar janjinya kali ini? Memikirkan semuanya membuat mata Sakura sembab.

Tok, tok, tok.

Terdengar pelan suara ketukan pintu apartement miliknya. Sakura segera bangkit dan siap menggerutu pada orang yang bertamu di apartemennya tengah malam. Ia membuka pintu dengan wajah sebal, namun semuanya sirna ketika muncul sesosok laki-laki yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Pelukan hangat antara keduanya tak dapat dihindari lagi. Luquid bening dari emerlad Sakura mulai membasahi pipi ranumnya. Sasuke benar-benar ada di depannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang Sasuke-kun?" lirih gadis itu pelan dan sedikit terisak.

"Maaf..."

"Ah sudahlah, diluar dingin. Ayo kita masuk!"

"Hn."

Betapa bahagianya Sakura sekarang. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini ia dan kekasihnya sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil menikmati ocha hangat buatannya. Sasuke bilang ia ingin ke kuil, entah apa yang merasuki nya untuk pergi ke tempat itu malam-malam.

.

.

Kuil pinggiran desa Konoha sepi sekali. Tapi itu tak membuat tempatnya menyeramkan, malah kedamaian yang menyelimuti sekitarnya. Kuil itu dikelilingi hutan bambu yang cukup rimbun. Bambu-bambu itu bergoyang dan sedikit menimbulkan suara kala diterpa angin. Di bagian depan terdapat anak-anak tangga yang panjang untuk mencapai kuil.

Kedua sosok manusia tengah melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kuil. Malam ini memang tak terlalu gelap karna bantuan cahaya bulan purnama. Langkah mereka semakin dekat dengan gapura kuil. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, lelah sekali~" ucap Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halaman depan kuil.

"Baru mendaki tangga saja sudah capek?" dengus Sasuke menahan tawanya, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini... aku kan sudah lama tidak latihan maupun olahraga, Sasu," balas Sakura cemberut. Namun tetap saja ia bahagia hari ini. Entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi lebih hangat padanya. Lebih banyak tersenyum dan bicara.

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya, nona?" ucap Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh kekasihnya. Lalu dia menggandengnya ke dalam bangunan kuil.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja berdoa," jawab Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Ketika sampai di pelataran kuil, mereka mulai menundukkan kepala dan berdoa dengan khidmat. Berdoa kepada Tuhan yang menciptakan segala sesuatu, termasuk takdir. Tak ada yang mengetahui takdir apa yang akan digariskan Tuhan kepada kita. Kita harus menerima takdir dari-Nya, apapun itu. Takdir tak dapat dihindari, tapi yakinlah bahwa Tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita.

Kedua insan itu mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menandakan doa yang mereka panjatkan telah selesai.

"Apa doamu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, rahasia."

Sasuke menyeringai nakal, membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan, ia sedikit tertawa kecil. Kemudian kedua insan itu keluar menuju taman belakang kuil. Taman itu berbentuk lingkaran dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Di tengah-tengahnya ada sebuah kolam ikan kecil.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Cipratan air kolam dari keturunan Haruno itu gagal mengenai Uchiha, Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya. Tentu saja, dia kan ninja. Sakura akhirnya menggerutu sebal dan berguman 'Sasuke-kun tidak seru!'.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau yang memulainya duluan," ucap Si Uchiha, ia mencipratkan sedikit air kolam ke tubuh Haruno. 'Kena kau,' pikirnya.

Akhirnya terjadi ciprat-cipratan ria antara kedua insan berbeda marga tersebut. Keduanya tertawa kecil –ralat- hanya keturunan Haruno yang tertawa, sedangkan Sang Uchiha tersenyum tipis. Tubuh mereka agak basah terkena air. Dingin pun semakin menyeruak karena angin malam.

"Hatchii~! Ya ampun dingin sekali..." ucap Sakura si keturunan Haruno. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang sudah basah.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh yang lebih besar memeluk dirinya. Hangat, walaupun cuma terasa sedikit. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu, menghirup aroma khasnya. Dan semua itu membuat Sakura damai. Namun, Sasuke, pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa.

Sasuke mendekati wajah manis kekasihnya, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Saling mendengar deru nafas satu sama lain, dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Cup...

"Apa masih terasa dingin?"

Ciuman panjang dari pemuda itu membuat Sakura _speechless._ Pipinya merona semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke, terdapat semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ti-tidak kok."

Mereka berpelukan lagi, bahkan sampai Sakura terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Samar-samar ia mendengar Sasuke berguman pelan.

"Maafkan aku..."

_For a moment I see your bluff and I cry. _

_Do my tears even work on you?_

.

.

"Enghhh..." desah seorang gadis di kamarnya. Matanya mulai terbuka seiring dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos memasuki jendela kamarnya. Hari sudah pagi rupanya. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Sakura –gadis itu- merasa ada yang aneh, bukankah tadi malam dia pergi bersama Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah? Sakura meraba bajunya, masih sedikit basah. Ini artinya tadi malam dia memang pergi bersama Sasuke. Mendadak pipinya merona lagi mengingat ciuman itu, walaupun Sasuke pernah melakukan lebih.

Sekarang hatinya bertanya-tanya, kemana pemuda itu sekarang?

Rasa penasaran itu sirna sesaat ketika perutnya mendadak bergejolak. Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Ia segera berlari menuju wastafel kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap cermin.

"Lihatlah Sakura, wajahmu pucat, kau kelihatan lelah..." gumannya pada diri sendiri sambil meraba wajahnya yang memang kelihatan pucat.

"Dan kau muntah-muntah di pagi hari..." lanjutnya. Gadis itu diam sejenak, mengingat apa yang baru dia katakan tadi. Tunggu dulu, muntah di pagi hari?!

Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat takala mata emerladnya melihat benda berwarna putih itu –testpack- menunjukkan dua garis merah...

Tok, tok, tok!

Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintunya terlalu pagi, membuat Sakura harus meletakkan testpack bertanda positif itu dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu apartementnya, 'Itu pasti Sasuke-kun!' batinnya.

"Sasu-"

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto?"

"Boleh aku masuk kedalam?"

Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya lebih lebar agar pemuda pirang dapat masuk. Si pirang itu langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Sakura bahkan siap men_shannaro_ pemuda pirang tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Naruto –si pemuda pirang- itu sedang serius.

"Ada hal penting yang akan ku bicarakan," ucap Naruto, ia masih menggunakan jubah hokage-nya. Mata biru shappire miliknya menatap Sakura seperti tatapan, –err kasihan.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Ada berita buruk untuk kita, terutama untukmu Sakura-chan."

'Berita buruk?'

"Ini tentang Sasuke..."

Deg.

Sakura terus diam namun jantungnya berdegup kencang, ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun? Pikirnya lagi. Ia terus menunggu kalimat dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu diam beberapa saat, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke... dia meninggal, tiga hari yang lalu."

Sasuke-kun?

Meninggal?!

Gadis kunnoichi Konoha itu masih terdiam. Ya Tuhan... semoga ini hanya candaan Naruto. Tuhan, kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu? Berharap, gadis itu berharap sekarang ada yang mendatanginya dan bilang kalau semua ini hanya candaan. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, ia takut, takut akan kenyataan.

"Bersabarlah Sakura-chan, aku tau kau adalah calon istrinya. Aku juga sama sedihnya denganmu."

"Tidak. Naruto, kau bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius. Dia meninggal saat misi, rombongan kita kalah jumlah, dan beberapa dari nuke-nin menguasai jurus terlarang. Aku sangat menyesal telah memberinya misi itu..."

Sekarang apa Sakura? Cairan bening dari emerlad-nya menetes. Mengalir hingga membasahi wajah manisnya sekarang. Sasuke, pemuda yang pernah membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, pemuda yang pernah mengecup bibirnya lembut. Pemuda itu... adalah segalanya.

Hiks, hiks...

Apakah tadi malam ia cuma bermimpi? Tidak mungkin, ia memang pergi bersama Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana tentang kehamilannya? Terbayang jika suatu saat nanti ia hanya sendirian merawat Uchiha kecil.

"Hiks..."

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, tenangkan dirimu."

Cairan bening terus menetes melewati pipi Sakura, bahkan wajah manisnya kini tertutup oleh telapak tangannya yang gemetar. Naruto merengkuh gadis itu, menenangkan Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan, padahal dirinya pun berusaha menahan air matanya.

Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini...?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

_When you let go of my hand, will you forget about me?_

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?" ucap seorang wanita di depan nisan bertuliskan huruf katakana 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Wanita berambut pink itu meletakkan sebuah bunga lili putih diatas batu nisan tersebut, lalu mengelusnya pelan. Seulas senyum manis namun miris tercetak jelas dibibir ranumnya.

Pemakaman pusat desa Konoha senja itu agak berangin. Hanya ada seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah terduduk disamping sebuah nisan. Memandanginya tanpa henti. Mengingat lagi masa lalu wanita itu bersama orang yang dikasihinya semasa dia hidup.

Wanita cantik itu tak menyangka orang yang selama ini dicintainya pergi mendahului dirinya. Sudah enam bulan berlalu semenjak kepergiannya. Sakura, wanita itu masih tetap menunggu sesuatu yang tak berarti, takdir sudah menjelaskan : ia memang tak kembali.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya agak kesusahan karena perutnya yang buncit. Dia sedikit tertawa kecil kala si calon bayi menendang kecil rahimnya. Kini ia bersiap meninggalkan tempat pemakaman, belum sempat melangkah ia terhenti oleh sebuah tangan.

"Sakura..." ucap suara familiar itu, membuat Sakura harus membalikkan badannya, dan secara bersamaan, jantungnya berdegub kencang saat suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Yang Sakura rasakan memang nyata, Sasuke terlihat sangat nyata. Bahkan pegangan tangan dingin Sasuke bisa Sakura rasakan. Pria itu benar-benar berdiri di depannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Baru kali ini Sasuke berkata maaf –ralat- mungkin sudah berkali-kali, kata maaf hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Sakura yang kini sedang mengandung calon Uchiha di dalam rahimnya, ingin sekali dia menemani Sakura saat apapun, kapanpun. Sayang sekali, dunia mereka sudah berbeda.

"Aku..."

"Ssst... Sasuke-kun, ini bukan salahmu. Aku sudah menerima garis takdir untuk kita walaupun itu sulit."

Jari telunjuk wanita cantik itu bersinggungan dengan bibir tipis sang pria. Sasuke memegang lembut tangan wanita-nya dan menjauhkan telunjuk itu dari bibirnya. Saling menatap dalam kerinduan.

"Kau ingat ketika kita ke kuil?"

"Ya, sangat ingat, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku berdoa semoga kau hamil," ucap Sasuke dengan mimik datar, wajahnya memang datar, tapi hatinya bergejolak.

"Hm... sekarang kau mendapatkannya," ucap Sakura sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Kali ini Sasuke juga mengusapkan telapak tangannya pelan di perut wanita itu, membuat calon bayi mereka menendang lagi seolah menyambut elusan sang ayah. Oh, pasti akan lahir Uchiha yang lucu dan mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Dan aku juga berdoa semoga aku hidup bersamamu, selamanya... tapi kurasa Tuhan memang menakdirkan hal lain. Aku tak bisa berkutik..."

"_Sakura, when we will meet again?"_

Sakura menelangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi pemuda itu. Memandangi iris hitam tak berdasar itu, dari dulu pesonanya tak pernah hilang. Wanita itupun berkata, "Kita harus menerima semua ini, Sasu... dan suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa berkumpul lagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aishiteru..."

Dan ciuman panjang itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

_I wish I could tell you, but I can't find the words. _

_Maybe I'd rather listen to you lie._

_I can't even say "Don't leave me"_

.

.

Menerima takdir dari-Nya dan yakinlah bahwa Tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Ya kan, Sasuke-kun?

**OWARI**

**Author's area :**

Err... aku tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan. Mungkin fic ini agak membosankan ya hehehe, biasa kan author newbie :D senpai-senpai serta readers yang saya cintai, saya tidak akan menuntut apapun selian kritik+saran. Tapi saya sudah bersyukur kalau fic ini hanya dibaca. Alangkah baiknya kalau di-review juga, ne!

Untuk kalimat terakhir : **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! #Haik! :D**


End file.
